User blog:Cyber-P/Midokiko Shion
' <' My first wiki and this is for fun only. Dunno I'll update it or no. 'Biodata' ' Name: '''Midokiko Shion ''Green, Ki: Yellow Age: 17''' ' '''Height: '''173 CM '''Weight: '''44 KG '''Birthday: '''14 September '''Born: '''14 September 1997 '''Creator:' Cyber-P Item: '''A injections. It's small and poisoned, plus, it's more than one, or maybe 5. Whatever. '''Genre: '''Subderivatives / CyberLoid //a fanmade fanloid group by Cyber-P 'Illustrator: '''Based from Kaiko's design. '''Affiliation: '''CyberLoids members/other fanloids '''Hobby: '''Cooking with Kahen, hang out with Lian at night, playing with Kyoka at free times, sometimes she visit the other fanloids and Shion Brothers/Sisters. '''Voice: '''Nope. Lol no. No voice for her. 'Biograpgy Midokiko is a 'failed android singer' although She was supposed to born as a normal Shion Sister. But when her master get ready to release her, at midnight a gang of thief broke in and rob a bunch of things on Mido's master labotary, starts from money, and some some expensive research tools. The reult, her master being unable to activate Midokiko. Short Story: So here's the story: (okay ._. I'm not a good story-maker)Midokiko's master decided to make a forbidden vow with a demon. He ask the demon to give Midokiko a soul, then the demon granted his request.But for the exchange, the demon took his soul and take over Midokiko's body everytime she open her bandages. One day, Teika randomly patrols around Japan with Lian and Kahen''(Lian and Kahen already starts living with Teika for a week). She heard a report about a 'artificial soul'hereabouts. After some day researching, finnaly she found Midokiko in a abandoned apartement. It is very difficult to take Midokiko belief that she came to save, not kill her. But at the end, finnaly Lian and Teika manage to take Midokiko's belief and becomes the new master of her. ((Sorry for the typo or miss-spelled grammar " I'm not a good story maker, but here's the best I can do)) '''Personality' ((^--- I swear I choose the 2nd heading for this)) Midokiko is a quiet girl yet obedient girl. After Teika leave her with the other CyberLoids members, and only visitted them once a week, sometimes she plays with the other Shion sisters or brothers, and sometimes, she plays with the other Cyberloids members. When you get close to her, she's actualy a mature girl with a cheerful personality. She dislikes when someone tries to touch or open her eye bands, also she hate it when someone is hurting Lian. As for exchange for what Lian did to her back then on the labotary, she vowed to be on Lian's side anytime, anywhere, and tried her best to fulfil everything Lian wants.However, Lian never asked Midokiko anything and frequently ignores her. Relationships ''Shion Families When bored, or free times, she oftenly likes to visit some random Shion's house and play with them. She also brought gift for them. -srysly- 'Shion Kaito-Akaito-Nigato-Taito' Never talk to the populars Shion brothers.Oftenly hide from then, she never let them know about her existence. ''Never. 'Kahen Shikau' Oftenly only talk and hang out with her when they needed each others. Always cook and tidy the house together, plus babysit Kyoka together at the same time. They love to share everything about their daily life. Kahen is the one that taught Mido how to act like a proper girl. 'Kyoka Futahime' She always play with Kyoka and oftenly play darts. She never allow such a stranger touch or speak to Kyoka without her permission. Kyoka is pure, that's what she said. 'UTAU Chen Lian' After what Lian did to her on the labrotary back then, she felt indebted to her. Always obeying what she said and follows her everywhere. Midokiko tried her best to impress Lian and make her smile like what she did back then. However, after Lian went away from their house for 2 years, Midokiko has changed alot and not the usual girl like she used to be. However, her feelings towards Lian hasn't change a bit. She will always be her side~//watisdis//ayuriorwhat//no Appearances Her uniform are recolours from Kaiko's uniform, She has a long hair, Green(top) and yellow(bottom). A white bands on her eyes plus a small equipment bag her right thigh. Her " 05 " series number being scratched and another scratches on her thigh. =v=] Just look at the picture Her future design is in progress..... Some fanarts..... by me and my friends... Fa midoriko shion by pupurari-d7olg2f.jpg Haaa.jpg request_by_nionekun-d77dm9k.gif|Midokiko Icon by NioneKun 2.jpg midoedit.png _banner__midokiko_shion.jpg|MMD Model by AceYoen Category:Blog posts